Two for Nothing
by SommerDieFleur
Summary: It's the gang's final Alice Festival and their last year in the academy. Both Ruuka and Natsume have decided to confess to Mikan during the Last Dance, oblivious of the other's plans. What will happen if they end up confessing at the same time?


**Two For Nothing  
by: SommerDieFluer**

_Dear Grandpa, it's been another wonderful Alice Festival. This year the special ability types decided to put up a theater where we'll play movies that everyone had worked so hard for. It's already the last day of the festival. It makes me sad to know this will be the final time I celebrate it. Yes grandpa, I'm finally going back home. I'm going to miss all my friends here. But even so, I'm determined to have a good time with all of them before the year ends!_

The sound of laughter and music now filled the academy walls. The smell of food and candy hung in the air. All the students were out and enjoying themselves. Some were busy taking care of their stalls, attending to the customers that had come to visit. Booths of different shapes and sizes were scattered across the campus. Just beside the technical type's attraction, a group of high school seniors had gathered admiring the work of one of the school's best inventors.

"Hotaru, you're amazing!", shouted a very excited Mikan, before turning towards the robot identical to herself. "You really look like me now, Amanatsu-san! Those investors were really shocked after we performed infront of them. They couldn't tell which one was the real one!", she told the robot jokingly, as she held it's hand.

Amanatsu smiled back in response. "It's all thanks to Hotaru-sama. She made all that possible", she said in an equally cheerful tone. "Hotaru is great!", squealed both Mikan and Amanatsu as they lunged towards Hotaru. A sudden bang was suddenly heard and before they knew it, the two look-alikes had already been hit by one of Hotaru's early inventions.

"Although it's incredibly old, the idiot gun never proved to be obsolete", Hotaru said nonchalantly, as the steam from the gun continued to emerge from the shaft. "Hotaru, how can you be so mean!", Mikan said with a furious look on her face while her robot counterpart sulked behind her.

Yuu gave an exasperated smile. "I guess that even after all this time, some things never change", he told Sumire, who stood beside him. She only chuckled at Yuu's comment as she continued to watch the two friends fight.

After she had cooled down, Mikan noticed that the people with them had suddenly lacked two people. "Hey Yuu, where did Natsume and Ruka go?"

While everyone else was still at the fair grounds, Natsume had already headed back to the dorm with Ruka. They kept silent the entire trip until they've arrived infront of the dark-haired fire caster's room. "I'll see you later, Ruka", was all Natsume said as he opened the door to his room. He closed the door softly, leaving his baffled friend in the corridor.

Even when a door had separated the two, it did not stop them both from thinking the same thoughts. Both had something planned for the Last Dance, the school's famous closing event. Neither had bothered telling the other his plans. Long before, the two had had an unspoken agreement that any conversation concerning a certain girl was completely forbidden. The two deeply valued their friendship; however, it wasn't enough to keep them from falling for the same girl.

For some time, both had plans to tell the girl their true feelings but both had backed out from telling her at the last moment. They knew that this probably was their final chance of ever confessing what they felt. It had been like a game and they knew that there could only be one victor.

Ruka wasn't stupid. He knew that Mikan felt something for his best friend. Natsume just didn't seem to notice that she cared for him more. For the past six years, the two had fought not from spite but from affection. Everyone from their class knew and understood why. The two liked each other but neither of them wanted to make the first move. '_They'd probably miss fighting with each other too much_,' Ruka mused to himself, dryly. His long bangs had suddenly fallen to his face. He stared at his blonde strands. His golden locks had grown and he hadn't had a haircut yet. It almost reached his shoulders had given him a softer demeanor. '_No wonder a lot of people have mistaken me for Narumi-sensei_,' he joked, chuckling as he did. The long-forgotten rabbit stared up at him after hearing his laugh. Ruuka only smiled in reponse. It later occurred to him that he had arrived at the door of his room.

On the other side of the boy's dormitory, Natsume still felt uncomfortable. He always thought that Mikan had always favored his best friend. They never fought and it seemed that she always seemed to be more comfortable with Ruka than she was with him. He didn't expect Mikan to like him back. He just wanted to tell her what he felt. That was enough. For some time, Natsume's feelings had made it difficult for him. Twice, he's almost told Mikan what he really felt, both chances disturbed by Ruka and Hotaru, who'd been fighting over the latter's annoying habit of evading the other's privacy. He didn't know why but whenever they'd disturb him, he'd always let out a sigh of relief.

_I guess I didn't really want to tell her then, _thought the dark-haired teen as he let himself fall on his bed. He grabbed the end of the ribbon that held his hair together and released it. He and Ruuka had been too lazy to get a haircut so they decided it would be best to just let their hair grow. It was incredibly long now. His hair was already a couple of inches below his shoulder. Everyone gave him pleasant remarks about his raven mane. Everyone but a particular nullifying alice.

Preperations for the dance were being conducted. The award ceremony had already pass and everyone was busy getting ready. Hotaru had come to Mikan's room, already dressed in her ivory gown: the top had translucent sleeves, with a laced v-neck that had a ribbon crisscross pattern, and the skirt slightly flared. It's been the same every year. Hotaru had always helped Mikan get dressed for the festival's last event and every time during the dance, either one would try to ask the other for the Last Dance. Everyone thought it was just sweet that the two would dance together every year. Their friends would joke and say it was 'a way of consoling the other for still being single', and the two would just laugh along.

Hotaru had let her hair grow, enough for a couple of stray ebony locks to loosely frame her soft, ivory face. Nonoko and Anna had greatly approved of her decision to grow her hair. They thought that Hotaru looked more mature and that it had added to her charm. The investors seemed to think so too.

Mikan had already dressed before Hotaru came to do her hair. It seemed that this year, Hotaru decided to break the usual tradition. Instead of tying her hair to it's usual pigtails, she had placed Mikan's hair into a loose half pony, leaving her hair to cascade down her back. Hotaru also managed to talk Mikan into putting on some make-up. "It is our final year here. Might as well pull all the stops", she said, in her usual aloof voice. She had already started to put foundation on Mikan's face before the other decided to react.

"But Hotaru, isn't this a little too much?", she asked though still following Hotaru's instructions to close her eyes.

"If what's going to happen, what I think is going to happen, this would be perfect", was the reply.

"Tell me, Hotaru! What's going to happen?"

"You'll know later"

"Oh Hotaru!", exclaimed Mikan, slumping in her seat. Hotaru couldn't help but smile. It's been such a long time and still Mikan hasn't changed. She was partly thankful for this though. Hotaru couldn't imagine her best friend in any other way.

A few minutes had passed before Hotaru let Mikan see herself in the mirror. The latter seemed to have been pleased with what she saw since she stared at herself for quite some time. She touched her hair and her face then twirled infront of the mirror. She smiled and huggled her best friend and thanked her with her usual cheery tone. They left the dorm and went to the Festival hand-in-hand.

Shortly after the two had left, Ruka and Natsume met up at the entrance of the building. The latter kept his long hair tied in a high pony tail while the other decided it was best to just leave his hair as it was. The two were dressed in the standard uniform: a pair of formal white pants, a milky undershirt and a matching blazer. Ruka had left the rabbit inside his room, remembering to leave it some food. He'd rather not take any chances tonight.

Natsume noticed this when Ruka had arrived a couple of minutes after he came. "What happened to the rabbit?", he asked once he and Ruka had started to leave for the party. "I decided to leave it in my room for the mean time. I thought it might get tired if I brought it along", he reasoned. '_I didn't lie; I just didn't tell him the entire truth'_, the blonde alice thought to himself. Natsume stared at him before shaking his head and completely dismissing the subject.

They walked towards the event grounds together. Within a matter of minutes, they could already hear the festive music. A couple of their classmates had already been dancing along with the band the school had provided. It seemed like they were in a middle of a song.

_She comes to you, when she wants to._

_I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!)_

_Who would blame me, with legs like that?._

Most of their friends were just dancing for fun; all of them were just trying to make the best of it. Their classmates were all laughing, apparently enjoying the cheerful tune of the song. They laughed whenever someone would dance too wildly. Just in the other corner of the hall, Mikan and Hotaru were also having their fill of laughter.

_Here she comes again, she makes me wanna sin._

_My heart stops, when I think about her coming._

_Her legs go on and on for days.. (On And On And On And On!)_

Just then, Mikan spotted the two. She smiled and waved at them. The duo had seen her gesture and walked to where she was. Mikan and Hotaru met them half way. "Ne, Ruka, Natsume, would you like to dance with us?", she asked, eagerly. The rush of excitement was rushing through her; too much that she just pulled Ruka towards the dance floor, not waiting for an answer.

_She's got a hold on me, it's a tragedy._

_That I will never get the chance to have her close to me._

_When she moves she takes my breath away..._

_(When She Moves, When She Moves, When She Moves!)_

The two started dancing. Like everyone else, they danced in a waltz-like fashion. '_This is probably my chance', _Ruka silently whispered to himself.

_She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name._

_My future is looking bleak, she's outta my league._

"Excuse me?", Mikan asked her dance partner after hearing him murmur. Ruka shook his head and assured her that it was nothing. He tried to make a move to tell her but suddenly, they switched partners. Ruuka couldn't help but just watch Mikan dance away from him.

_Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tear your heart out._

_Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt._

"I'll see you later, Ruka!", Mikan yelled after him, smiling. The blonde alice couldn't help but grin back. Her smiles were always so contagious.

_She comes to you, when she wants to._

_I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!)_

_Who would blame me, with legs like that!..._

Mikan's next partner ended up being Yuu this time. He was dancing with Sumire before everyone had switched with the pair at their right. They two were enjoying themselves until it was finally time for everyone to switch again. Mikan left Yuu a small goodbye before she finally left him.

_She's moves and she moves and she moves._

_She moves and she grooves when she moves._

_(With Legs Like That!...)_

Mikan was surprised to find out that Natsume was her next partner. "Who got you to dance?", she asked him, skeptically. "After you went dancing with Ruka, Hotaru forced me to dance with her", he explained as he looked away from her, apparently ashamed of his reasons. Mikan chuckled at his story. Her best friend did have one hell of a choking stare.

By the time the two were at ease, a new song was already being played. They danced to the slow, smooth rhythm of the song. Mikan continued her carefree animated dancing with Natsume. The people dancing with them had light-heartedly laughed at the pair. Mikan laughed along while her partner had managed a small tug at the corner of his lips. She grinned at him when she noticed.

"Mikan, there's something--", Natsume was suddenly cut off. Everyone was switching partners again; Natsume barely had enough time to notice. The other alice just gave a reassuring smile. "Just tell me later, Natsume!", she told him before she danced with yet another man. Natsume excused himself from his new companion and headed for the stalls. After a few minutes, of sitting in a table by himself, Ruka came to join him.

Both were still oblivious of the other's plans until Mikan and Hotaru came to their table and they both tried to tell her something at the same time. They shot a downcast look, not bothering to talk anymore. Both Ruuka and Natsume were confident that Mikan preferred their best friend over them. The auburn-haired alice noticed this and to lighten up the mood she tried to cheer the two up.

"Hey guys, what are you moping around for? It's our last year here! You might as well enjoy it", she told them, smiling. Hotaru had suddenly disappeared from behind her and Mikan was left to fend for herself. '_Where on earth did Hotaru suddenly go', _she thought, as she continued to smile. After a few minutes still no answer.

"Ruka, Natsume-", she was suddenly cut off when Hinata suddenly stood up. "Mikan, there's something _we_ have to tell you", he told her as he let his eyes dart towards Ruka. His sapphire orbs had met his auburn pair and understood. They were going to tell her at the same time. It was probably their best chance.

"You see-"

"Mikan Sakura! You've been called by Ms. Imai to be her partner for the last dance", the emcee called while Hotaru herself went down to walk towards her closest companion, who was laughing when she got there. "It's been six years Hotaru and you still haven't changed", she told her, as she gave Hotaru a big hug.

"Was this your surprise?", Mikan asked, as she slightly pulled away. Her best mate nodded with a smile before getting another hug from Mikan. The alice slowly detached herself from her ebony-haired dance partner. "What did the two of you want to say?", she asked Ruka and Natsume after remembering that there was something important they were about to tell her.

The fair-haired alice just laughed and his friend didn't think it was a bad idea either. _It seems like we were never meant to tell her after all_, they thought after everything that had happened. Another song was beginning to play again. Mikan grabbed Natsume and Hotaru's hand, who in turn grabbed Ruka's. All four of them danced together with the music, lightheartedly. It was a pleasant sight to see since even Natsume was smiling blissfully for the first time.

OWARI

**A/N: **Oh, I just loved making this fic as much as watching the show xD The ending's a little frustrating though. Sorry xP The song in the fic is called 'With legs like that' by Zebrahead. :3 Anyway, please review. Despite being a one-shot, the story has had more than 700 views. Thank you very much everyone :D

Hugs and Kisses,

SOM


End file.
